Let's Be ParentsParentsParents!
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Russia and Belarus have a one night stand. No one has seen Belarus in nearly a year, but one day she shows up to a World Meeting with a bundle of joy she claims is Russia's.
1. Chapter 1

_(Disclaimer: This is _fanfiction_. Obviously I am a fan and this is not mine. Obviously the events in this are not true. I also do not support having a child for the sole purpose of getting someone to stay with you. If you feel the need to resort to that, chances are the relationship isn't meant to last.)_

"Russia? Russia!" The large Nation turned when he heard his name called out, smiling when his older sister came in to view.

"Hello Ukraine. How are you doing?" He asked pleasantly. Ukraine shook her head in response and Russia tilted his head slightly, wondering what had his motherly older sister worried. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Belarus recently?" Russia tensed at the name of his younger, less…stable sister. Memories of the many times she had stalked him, broken into his house, and propositioned him came unbidden to the forefront of his mind, and so distracted was he, that he almost missed what Ukraine said next. "No one's seen her in nearly a year and, well, since she seems so attached to you, I was wondering if you know where she's been?"

A year? That didn't make sense to Russia. Belarus was always around, plotting new ways to get him to marry her. Why just the other day…Russia paused in his thinking. There was no "just the other day." In fact, Russia couldn't think of when he last saw Belarus.

_Vodka. A lot of it._

_A promise. Just this once then never again._

_Shifting bodies and twisted sheets._

_A regretful farewell._

_A door closing with a note of finality._

Russia's eyes widened ever so slightly in shock. He hadn't seen Belarus since _that_ night. Had she truly decided to stick to her promise? Why hadn't she been in contact?

"Russia?" He was brought back down to earth by a concerned Ukraine.

"I haven't seen her in nearly a year," Russia told her in a clipped voice before moving past her and into the conference room. It was about time for the yearly (usually disastrous) Meeting of the World to start, and he wanted to be sure he did not have to sit next to the loud America. Ukraine followed him, looking a mixture of both hurt and worry.

Each time the door opened, Ukraine would look, anxiously waiting to see if Belarus walked in or not. Russia, having taken notice of her anxiety, finally took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm sure she's fine, sister," He said softly, giving her one of his innocent smiles. Ukraine returned the smile and nodded, but Russia noted that she still kept watching the door.

"Is everyone here?" Germany asked moments later. Ukraine seemed ready to speak up, but the door opened again, and there stood Belarus, holding what appeared to be a bundle of rags and a giant bag. The late Nation ignored the odd looks she was given as she strode to where Russia and Ukraine sat.

"Belarus…where have you been?" Ukraine asked, her motherly concern showing through. Belarus ignored her, however, her attention focused on Russia.

"Look," she said softly, showing Russia the rags.

Confused, the large Nation looked, startled when the rags moved. He looked at Belarus in confusion before looking at the bundle again. The rags were actually a blanket and there in the middle was a baby staring at him with familiar violet eyes. That night nearly a year ago came rushing back to his mind again as realization dawned on the Nation. "Is that…ours?" Belarus nodded. Russia was suddenly thankful to be sitting as he found his vision fading to black.

Russia was jerked back into consciousness some moments later by a particularly strong, acrid odor of something under his nose. Eyes stinging, he let out a noise of surprise and jerked away from the smell, accidentally toppling over his chair in the process. Finally coming to his senses, Russia stood and picked up his chair before looking at Switzerland who looked almost murderous. "What happened?" He asked, smiling. Switzerland, though occasionally unstable, was a much better sight to wake up to than Belarus.

"You fainted after your sister showed you a baby she claims to be yours. We were going to leave you alone but—" The angry-looking blond was cut off by shouting coming from America and Belarus across the room. Switzerland pulled out a gun from somewhere on his person and shot a warning shot over their heads. The Nations stopped arguing and glared at the blond. They seemed about to argue again when Belarus noted that Russia was awake and walked over, grinning sweetly.

"Brother, I'm so glad you're awake," She said softly, as if afraid to disturb the babe in her arms. It seemed as if she had forgotten that she and America had just been screaming at each other. "America doesn't think we should be parents. Here, hold our son." The infant was held out to Russia who just stared at it.

"But—"

"Hold. Our. Son." Her tone left no room for arguments.

"Yes, ma'am," Russia said quickly, taking the quiet child in his arms. Both he and the baby watched as Belarus smiled and then was in front of America again, a knife appearing in her hand. The two were back to arguing and Russia let out a sigh and took a seat. "What are they yelling about?" He asked Ukraine as Switzerland ran off to break up the fight again.

"It seems that America doesn't want a Nation raised by 'The Commie and his Whacked-Out Sister.' His words, of course. I do believe he also said something about the whole thing being very…red neck? I think was his phrase of choice. Belarus, of course, quickly countered that since she is the mother, she will raise it and that since you're the father, it's only natural that you help her," Ukraine told him, her eyes focused on the fight.

Russia nodded even though Ukraine was looking at him, and would have begun to watch the fight as well, but the baby in his arms started stirring. He looked down at the boy, his heart warming when the child smiled at him. The baby made a gurgling sound, and Russia tilted his head in confusion before realizing the infant was laughing. Russia felt overjoyed. Here was someone who was comfortable enough to smile and laugh in Russia's presence. There was no fear, no animosity, no politeness due to the fact they were family…just a baby's innocent love. Russia smiled back at the child, his son, and held him close. Belarus might have been insane, and he would definitely have to talk to her about keeping the boy a secret, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

The arguing got louder, but was finally brought to a stop by an irate Germany. When Belarus was forced to take a seat, she held her hands out for the infant, but Russia shook his head. The child was theirs, and she had kept it for too long. It was his turn to hold and love the baby, and she was just going to have to be happy with fighting the other Nations for the rights to take care of him.

Belarus knew after seeing the look of peace on Russia's face that she had finally succeeded in getting Russia to stay with her. He was happy, she was happy, and though the other Nations were surprised (if not upset), she knew that things would work out in the end. So, with a twirl of her blade, she sat up straight, ready to fight the world for her parental rights.

She eventually won, of course. And if a certain Nation went home with a few more scratches than he had arrived with, well, no one said anything.


	2. Omake

The chaos and confusion of the first couple years had passed, and Russia and Belarus had decided to throw a birthday party for their son in which many of the ex-communist countries were invited. As Russia was in the kitchen baking the cake, and Belarus was in another room to finish wrapping the presents, the Baltic Nations were left to watch the child while waiting for the other guests to arrive.

"H-h-hey, Li-Lithuania," Latvia stammered after a few minutes, the pale Nation paler than normal. "Wh-what c-color are Belarus' eyes?"

Lithuania seemed surprised at the sudden question, but one look at the child and his surprise at the question was quickly forgotten. The child looked back him, his once blue-violet eyes now match the green color of Lithuania's own. "They're…not green," He said quietly, growing tense.

"We should probably leave," Estonia suggested just as quietly. The brothers stood, but a menacing "Kolkolkol" sounded from the door way of the kitchen. Caught trying to escape, the Baltics quickly sat back down to play with the child, conveniently keeping his face hidden from Russia. With any luck, the proud parents wouldn't notice the eye color until their guests, Lithuania especially, were far, far away.

_This popped into my head before the rest of the story did. I wrote it and included it, but this is an AU of the first chapter. Officially, the child is Russia's but…what if Belarus had turned to someone else for comfort?_

_I hope you guys enjoyed! :)_


End file.
